


4:08am

by Tspoon1003



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Late at Night, Married Sex, POV Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tspoon1003/pseuds/Tspoon1003
Summary: She wakes up from a dream only to get more than she expected as he wakes up too.





	4:08am

She woke up, the remains of her dream already fading from her mind. She rolled onto her side and glanced over at the clock on her bedside. 4:08am. She sighed, smiling. Although she could not remember the dream she had just awoken from, she knew it must have been a nice one because it left her in a good mood. 

She heard him sigh from behind her and felt him start shifting, probably rolling over. Suddenly, she felt his arm wrapping around her as he hugged her while still half asleep, bringing his body adjacent to hers. She smiled even wider, loving how his arms felt embracing her. As he moved nearer to her, she felt him press his whole front against the entirety of her back, spooning her closely. 

Her eyes suddenly went wide as she felt him shift his hips toward her even more and she felt him. He was hard, and he kept shifting his hips closer, pushing his erection toward her with each move. She let out a wavering breath as she felt her stomach flutter. She loved feeling him hard against her and knew he wanted her. And in her blissful state, she suddenly wanted him. She could feel herself getting damp in anticipation. 

He let out a groan behind her as he pressed against her and held himself there, his hardness pressed into her backside. Wanting to encourage him, she began moving her hips against him and heard him draw in a breath. She knew that he was no longer half asleep. She used her hand to reach behind her and stroke his side, his hips, his butt, all the meanwhile moving her hips slowly against him. Once she had rubbed her hand over his butt a couple times, she squeezed it, feeling the firmness, making him push against her with even more force. She loved that she could make him want her with just a few touches. But now, she wanted more. She changed up the rhythm of her rolling hips to that of a quicker rocking and his hips joined hers so that they were moving together and pushing into each other. She let out a small moan of pleasure at the same time he took in a wavering breath. They both wanted more. 

His hand that had been wrapped around her started to caress her shoulder. His hand moved down her front, his gentle fingers tracing her collarbone. Her breathing started to quicken as his hand slowly reached down her night shirt and made its way down to her breast. He gently used his finger to start circling her nipple a few times before he used his whole hand to cup her breast and gently squeeze. Her breathing quickened. His fingers knew just how gentle to be without being too soft. 

She felt herself clench down there, aching, wanting more. But before she could act on anything, she felt his lips on her neck, kissing softly yet passionately. She groaned. His lips on her neck and his hand on her breast and his hardness pressing into her backside was almost too much. She felt a wave of chills run through her, longing settling in her stomach. Her breath was rapid now, wanting him, needing him. 

She lifted her hand that had been idly caressing him, and moved it in between them, parting the two of them and stopping them both from rocking. While she missed the feeling of him pushed against her, she wanted to feel him better. She guided her hand down the front of his underwear, reaching for his erection. As soon as she placed her hand around him, he stilled. He breathed out rapidly against her neck. Taking that as her cue to continue, she stroked him, and he matched her rhythm with his own hand on her breast for a bit. Much to her disappointment, he then let go of her breast and withdrew his hand from her night shirt. He ran his fingers down her side, giving her goosebumps at the soft touch of his fingers on her skin. When he reached her hip, his fingers curled under the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down off her, down onto her thighs. She lifted her hip ever so slightly to let him pull them off. The softness of his fingers and gentleness of his removal of her underwear caused another ache to consume her where her underwear now no longer was. 

She removed her hand from inside his underwear where she had been stroking him just before he used his own hand to pull his underwear down to his thighs as well. Once the underwear was out of the way, he pushed back toward her, pressing himself back into her backside. They both let out a small groan; the feel of skin on skin was heavenly, but they both wanted more. And they were both very ready for more. She was very wet now and her whole body was turned on, wanting to be filled. 

She shifted herself, moving her hips backward so she was at a better angle for him to enter her. Taking his cue from her, he guided his incredibly hard erection into her wet and waiting opening. He slid in slowly, going deep into her, as far as he could go. They both moaned slowly as he did so. She rotated her hips back to feel him inside of her even more. Oh, the feeling of him filling her was intoxicating. He resumed his slow, lazy rocking motion from previously, but with him inside her now. This was what she had been wanting. Feeling him slide slowly in and out of her was just as amazing as she had wanted it to be. 

His hand reached over to hold her breast again, this time fingering her nipples and making her close her eyes and groan with pleasure. 

She began to move her hips quicker, bringing him in and out of her. His breath caught, and his hand stilled as he focused on the feeling of her moving around him. Wanting to make his mind race and go blank at the same time, she grabbed his hand from on her chest, kissed his finger, then brought into her mouth to suck on. He gasped and drove himself into her hard in response. 

She gently pulled his finger out of her mouth and let go of his hand guiding it to her side, then sat up just a bit, leaning on her elbow on her side. Using this extra leverage, she moved her hips in a figure 8 movement. She was taking control now. She wanted him at her mercy. She wanted to make him to feel the as much pleasure as she could give to him. The change in direction and tempo was so good that he let out a moan that lasted until all the breath from his lungs was gone. Not only was she giving him immense pleasure, but she was enjoying her own pleasure as well. Her breathing was so rapid now, it was hard for her to catch her breath. Behind her, she could hear his breathing was like hers. 

His hand had come to rest on her hip and now it was holding onto her tightly, helping to guide her as they moved. She felt his fingers tighten and move her faster, using his body to slam forwards into her each time she rocked back. This sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He started moaning and she knew he was close. She tucked her hips back, giving him an even deeper angle. She closed her eyes and felt him fill her more and more each time he pushed into her. Oh god! He felt so amazing! He forcefully rocked into her a few more times, each time a slightly louder groan escaped his lips until he pushed into her and held himself there, a cry of ecstasy escaping his lips as he orgasmed. As he held himself next to her and she felt him explode inside her, leaving her feeling satisfied. 

She laid back down, reaching her free hand back to rub his side. He shivered under her touch on his now extremely sensitive skin. She smiled because she was the one who made him fall apart like this, and she was the one to pull him back together afterwards. She could still feel him inside her. She felt fulfilled. After a few seconds of catching their breath, he reached his arm around her and gave her a hug. She hugged his arm in return. 

He pulled out of her and they both reached down to pull their underwear back up. She laid back on her side and felt him lay down once again right behind her, pressing himself up against her. His arm wrapped around her and held her close. She placed her arm over his, hugging him back. She could feel his smile as he kissed her shoulder. This was perfect. This is all she ever needed and wanted. 

They both started to drift off back to sleep. She sighed, smiling. As her eyes closed and sleep came for her once again, she knew that her dreams would be happy ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> I hope you were able to get into this and enjoy it. This is my first ever smut that I've written and I would love feedback! Please don't be mean, but rather constructive. Thanks!!


End file.
